


The Webs We Weave: Bucky

by apscribbles



Series: Webs [3]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Character Insight, TWWW Interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apscribbles/pseuds/apscribbles
Summary: An insight into Bucky's thoughts.
Series: Webs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Webs We Weave: Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot got the reread treatment several times and I'm still not overly happy.
> 
> Bucky gets some insight in the actual story, so I wanted to try to elaborate on some things and look at things that weren't discussed at all. I was actually a little surprised by how hard a time I had on this, but I think it's just because Bucky isn't as simple a character at Harley.
> 
> Also, this one goes father into the story than what Harley's did because while Bucky has some story moments at the start, he really gets going later on.

Life at the tower wasn't exactly bad, but there were times it wasn't easy. 

While he was getting along well with the other Avengers, things with Tony could still be tense. 

The man was trying though, Bucky would immediately admit that. The man was trying hard to move past his anger and accept the fact that Bucky hadn't had control of his actions.

Some days were better than others.

Of course, Steve did his best to make him feel comfortable, but Bucky didn't want to have to rely on him. Especially not after finding out he and Tony had made up and moved past their issues......in more ways than one.

It was.....unexpected at best. Given how they had left things in Siberia, he didn't see it coming.

He could have went his whole life having never seen it, thank you very much.

Still, if Steve was happy, that was all that mattered.

Thats when the coffee shop trips had started.

He'd cover up as best he could and walk to the little shop he had found and just enjoy his trip. It was a welcome deviation from life at the tower.

He had been doing his little trips for a while before getting the feeling of being watched. It set him on edge, always worried some fashion of Hydra was after him.

He continued his trips, always feeling the heavy gaze on him, until he decided to meet his little stalker.

He couldn't deny his surprise at finding out the elusive Spider-Man was the one who had been behind the feeling. The wall crawler was a topic of interest among the Avengers as to what happened that he wasn't around. They all knew he was young, and it was made very clear he was eager to impress Tony. What could have happened to run him off? While it would be easy to assume it was Tony's fault, there was the fact that none of them knew anything about who was under the mask. Still, if he had known where the first meeting would lead, he would have hunted down the young vigilante far earlier.

Peter Parker was something else entirely.

When he had met him in his Spider-Man attire, he had been both calm but hostile as well. While Spider-Man sparked his curiosity, and the gossip side of him _refused_ to acknowledge, he didn't expect anything to come of their meeting. He figured it would stay as distant as it turned right after he swung off.

Still, little events kept drawing them together.

Each time he met the wall crawler, a little more of his personality was revealed, along with the fact he didn't care at all about Bucky's past. 

A simple encounter, but it led to something that was quickly growing to mean a lot to the former assassin.

He had _friends_ at the tower, but he was quickly gaining a _family_ at the Parker's.

It was a strange feeling. He hadn't thought he'd ever get that kind of affection from anyone other than Steve, yet here he was with three new people who were all invested in him as a person.

Hearing Peter tell the Avengers he wanted Bucky assigned to his aunt had been a surprise. At that point they had had a few encounters sure, but nothing he thought had really left an impression.

Apparently he had.

Enough that, who Bucky assumed was his father figure, Daredevil, had confided some rather unpleasant information with him.

15! Peter had only been 15 at the airport in Germany!

Well, it wasn't fully Peter's age that bothered him, it was everything else.

Peter had had no reason to be involved. Nothing about what was going on was even about him. Stark had chosen to bring in some unsuspecting kid that was looking to impress his idol. The kid didn't even know what was really going on behind the scenes!

Spider-Man should _never_ have been involved.

Of course, the smashed chair in the briefing room was all the evidence anyone needed as to how he had taken that little reveal.

Yes, Bucky had taken countless lives under the persona of the Winter Soldier, but he wasn't in control when he did it. Stark had been _fully_ aware of what he was doing. Was Stark's ego really so big that instead of letting adult individuals make their own decisions, he drug in some innocent kid to fight _his_ battle?

Bucky had experienced anger plenty in his life, but this was something completely new. This had crossed a line, a line he wasn't sure he could ignore if given the chance.

Stark could say whatever he wanted to about Hydra's former lacky, but messing with Peter Parker was no longer an option. For a reason he couldn't explain, he found himself feeling that he would gladly step up for the kid. He completely agreed with the kid's decision to break from Stark. Even more impressive was his maturity in wanting to keep it from the team because it wasn't their business to know. Yeah, Peter's people knew, but they had been there when it happened, and actually, he would find out that only three of them had been told originally. When Peter decided to keep what happened quiet, he did.

He wondered how Peter was able to handle keeping what had and was happening to such a small group, but then he met them.

His first encounter with May Parker hadn't gone so pleasant. The woman was observant, protective, and quick witted. She wasn't going to be pushed around, even if it was an Avenger she was going up against.

Again though, Peter had surprised him with his reassurances to May that he actually _trusted_ him.

Trust.

It's not a big word, but it holds so much meaning. Especially to someone like Bucky who didn't get it easily. He had to work hard, and Steve had had to vouch for him and explain things. 

Peter didn't care though. 

Peter trusted him, and it didn't take much to get May to as well.

He always had a brotherly relationship with Steve, but seeing the way Peter and May interacted made him long for the homely family love they gave each other. 

He wanted it, and was getting it. 

May latched on to him quickly, Peter's assurance seeming to be all she needed. She drew him into her everyday life and expected him to accept it and move on. She expected him to be as obedient when she gave orders as both Peter and Felicia were. Basically, he was at her disposal, she knew it, and it tickled her. 

She was also very kind and understanding.

Even so, there was no one with more power in the Parker house than May Parker.

There was also no hiding from Peter's _extremely_ over confident ex-girlfriend.

He can't say he had ever seen something like the Parkers and Felicia. Peter and Felicia had dated, broken up, continued as friends with benefits and she hung around as one of the family. She and May did things together without Peter. She was an emergency contact. She slept over in Peter's bed, _with_ Peter often enough that comments were made about how she practically lived there.

None of the three of them thought it was anything but normal.

Hell, _Wade,_ Peter's _boyfriend_ didn't even seem to pay it much mind.

Bucky really _had_ never seen anything like it. 

The woman wasn't concerned with being subtle in her advances either. She had no problem making sure he knew she was interested. She knew exactly how to stand and what to wear to show off all her feminine assets. Assets she was more than pleased with. Her coy looks, "accidental" touches, seductive tones when she whispered things to him. Yeah, she knew what she was doing and seemed like she would gladly admit it if asked.

Peter was _no_ help. He, instead, chose to enjoy watching him squirm under Felicia's pursuit. 

The little asshole.

May was overly supportive of the idea of them getting together.

He definitely ~~was~~ wasn't interested. 

~~Yes~~.

No.

 _Not ~~very~~ interested._

Of the three that had been told about what happened, Daredevil was probably the hardest to read. He carried an air of mystery to him, but Peter was clearly important to him. He was every bit as invested in Peter as his aunt. His initial thought that the man was Peter's father figure only increased the more time spent around the group. The man gave Peter a lot of credit to his accomplishments and trusted him to know and admit when he did and did not need help.

Then he got to meet more of Peter's friends.

Harry Osborn was _nothing_ like his father, he was learning.

The first time he had gotten to meet the young heir and his fiancé, he had been surprised by just how close he and Peter were. Given how things were between Peter and Norman, it was just startling to see the difference. Seeing the two together reminded him of Steve and himself.

Harry was a good man with a lot on his shoulders. He didn't deserve to have the weight of his father's actions on them as well.

Mary Jane Watson was a fiery individual who clearly held the _real_ power in their relationship. Not that Harry seemed at all bothered by bowing to her whims.

She also seemed extremely close to Peter, and was always eager to make vague statements about cameras and parking garages that made Peter blush heavily. They seemed to be the only two in on the joke though.

Wade, Deadpool, was something else entirely. He was an amusing combination of both not _and_ entirely possessive of Peter. Yet, despite how the Avengers and even SHIELD made him seem, the guy was more put together than told. 

If someone had told him he'd find a make-shift family made up of "normal" people that accept him and treated him just as good and annoyingly as they did each other, he would have laughed in their face. 

The Avengers were the only ones he ever thought he would find comfort in, but that was only due to most of them having issues of their own and taking comfort in the fact they weren't alone. It was a family, but nothing like what he was becoming a part of. 

It was the family he wanted to keep and protect.

Steve was his brother. no question about it. They had been together through so much and nothing would stop that, but now he had also acquired a little brother as well.

A little brother who needed him.

Norman Osborn wasn't going to know what hit him.


End file.
